


Bark For Me

by chocobanana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobanana/pseuds/chocobanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Tao had a special relationship. Most people would have expected them to be together, but what they loved to do behind closed doors would probably be a surprise to everyone. [Inspired by this: http://i.imgur.com/i74iaz2.gif]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bark For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is no fanfiction about some kind of hybrid or supernatural kind of dog but an actual human who is acting like an animal. If you're not comfortable with that, please don't read. Otherwise, go on and read and feel free to leave a comment. Thank you!

      "Can you play with me tonight?"

     Tao and Kris had just gotten back from a long schedule. Kris had let himself almost fall down on a chair and leaned his head on the table looking up at Tao. The younger one, who had sat down on the chair across from him, widened his eyes a little and pushed Kris' head lightly. He groaned a bit, shaking his head.

     "Not so loud...what if somebody hears you?" He narrowed his eyes at Kris and let out a small sigh, looking around to see if anyone was near them.

     "What? They won't know what I'm talking about. So stop acting like that." Kris had closed his eyes, holding Tao' hand after the other had pushed him. Maybe most of them knew that they were together because it was rather obvious and difficult to hide if you lived together with all of them. But when they talked about 'playing', they probably had something completely different in mind than the rest of them.

     "Still..and it doesn't matter anyways. You know I don't like to play when somebody's at home. They will only ask questions about weird sounds and stuff like that."

     "We're the only one's here tonight. K is having another photo shoot, Minseok and Luhan wanted to go out somewhere to have fun and I'm pretty sure I heard Lay asking Chen to go there as well. And I really wanna take my mind off work...so please?" Kris was almost making puppy eyes at the other boy and Tao could never resist him like that.

     "Fine." Tao shook his head, brushing Kris' hair back gently. The older one hummed softly and opened his eyes again to smile at him.

     "Thank you."

     "How about, you get ready then and wait there until the others are gone. You can look the door until I come, okay?" Tao smiled gently and caressed his cheek while Kris only gave him a small nod and went off to their room.

* * *

     When the others were finally gone and Tao had said goodbye, he made his way over to their room. He was actually getting a bit excited now since they didn't have a chance to play in quite a while. And he had to be honest that he had missed it.

     "Kris, open the door." He said, before he heard a clicking sound. However, nobody opened the door and Tao waited a moment before he stepped into the room. He smiled when he saw the other boy. Kris was completely naked and sitting on his heels on the floor while he waited for Tao, holding up a leather collar between his teeth. His favorite part however, was the tail behind him which was attached to a butt plug to stay in place. Tao never really needed or liked too much of an outfit. They didn't need a full suit or mask that would show that Kris was in his role as a puppy, because it only mattered the way he acted. Plus, it was always a nice view to have the older one naked in front of him. He didn't really know how long Kris had already been sitting there like this but it was obvious that he hadn't just gotten there since he had opened the door right away when he heard Tao's voice without any other sounds being made.

     "Good boy." Tao gently ruffled his hair, making Kris smile as he took the collar from his mouth. He crouched down in front of him and opened the collar to put it around the older boy's neck. This was the point when they officially started playing and Kris was becoming his puppy. As soon as the collar was fixed around his neck, he would not speak or walk or do anything else that a puppy wouldn't do either. The puppy wouldn't dare to put on or take of the collar by himself. It was just a sign that Tao was in charge now, to the point where he decided if he wanted to go to bed with his boyfriend or his puppy.

     "You're so cute. Bark for me." The younger boy said and waited for him to let out a small barking sound, making him chuckle. He cupped Kris' cheeks and smiled at him, kissing his forehead gently before he got up again. He looked at the door and went outside; making sure that no one was at home one more time before he patted his own thigh and looked at Kris.

     "Come." Tao said, making the older one follow him out of the room immediately as he crawled behind him. He was about to go to the living room to relax for a bit, but then he turned around and looked at Kris, tilting his head.

     "You didn't have anything to drink since we got home. Are you thirsty?" He asked, looking down at his puppy who as nodding his head with a smile. Tao smiled and went to the kitchen instead, taking out a small bowl from the cupboard before he put some milk in it. Putting it back into the fridge, he saw that they had some left over pizza. He could maybe just eat a bite while the other was drinking something. Tao took out a plate for himself and went to the kitchen table, putting the bowl of milk on the floor next to him as he sat down.

     "Here. Have some milk." The younger boy waved Kris closer, gently ruffling his hair as he leaned back and started eating some of the pizza. The older boy just smiled and crawled to his side, leaning down to lap up some of the milk. He looked up at Tao once in a while as he was eating, feeling the other boy gently caress his back. Kris hummed softly at the caresses, but gasped when the other suddenly squeezed his butt. He almost spilled the milk, but he just rubbed his face against his own shoulder when there was some of the liquid on his cheek and chin.

     "Is your milk good, puppy?" He chuckled, waiting for Kris to nod his head.

     "But your Master's milk would be better, right?" Tao tilted his head before his puppy looked up with a grin and nodded his head. The younger boy laughed and ruffled his hair again and then patted his own thigh, motioning for Kris to put his hands up on his lap.

     "You want some pizza?" He asked as the older boy immediately got up, trying to bite the piece that Tao was holding up, but the latter pulled it away with a grin. He pushed it a bit closer but then pulled it back as soon as Kris tried to get it between his teeth once again, making the older one whine a little bit.

     "So cute." Tao laughed, caressing his cheek before he finally let him have it. He fed the other one until nothing was left anymore, deciding to clean up everything quickly.

     "Sit." He pointed to the floor, making Kris sit back right away and get his hands off his thigh. Tao got up and put away the bowl as well, washing things up before he turned to go to the living room. Kris suddenly barked when the other didn't tell him to come and acted as if he had forgotten him, making him pout lightly as he stared at his Master.

     "You can lie down on my lap." Tao chuckled, turning on the TV before he went to sit down on the couch. The older one smiled and quickly crawled over to him, getting on the couch before he curled up lightly and rested his head in Tao's lap. The other just shook his head as he looked for a channel to watch. His hand slowly went through Kris' hair, caressing it gently and lightly massaging his head, making the taller one closer his eyes.

     Tao knew he could fall asleep like this easily since it had already happened before, but he didn't want him to sleep just yet. His other hand moved down to caress his side, running over his smooth skin before he trailed down further to his butt. He played with his tail a little as the older one was lying quietly, not making any sounds. At least, he was quiet until Tao playfully tugged on the tail, making the butt plug move a little and Kris squirm immediately. He let out a small sound, and even though Tao wasn't sure if it was a whimper or a moan, it was just cute to hear.

     "Is something wrong, puppy?" The younger boy teased him a little but Kris just shook his head, cuddling more into his lap. Tao repeated his action a couple of times, always taking the other by surprise when he decided to give it another tug. After a few more times, he was pretty sure that the sound the other made was a whimper, as he probably needed a bit more attention than just a few tugs on his butt plug. But Tao wouldn't give him that yet and just went on to watch TV for a while, playing more with the other's hair.

     He watched some random TV show, yawning after a while as he got bored which was making him rather sleepy. Kris looked up when he moved a little and then looked down again, lightly bumping his nose against Tao's groin. The younger one chuckled and shook his head, only to push the other off his lap.

     "Aren't you tired?" He asked, patting Kris' butt lightly while the older boy just shrugged his shoulders, getting back onto his fours when Tao got up from the couch.

     "Let's go back to our room. Go! I'll be right there." He said, pointing at the room. Tao put away some stuff, leaving the place just the way the other's had left it when they had gone out, while Kris already crawled back into their bedroom. When the younger boy came in, he saw his puppy on his bed, cuddling into sheets. The older boy surely knew that he wasn't supposed to go on the bed without permission but he always loved to rebel a bit, just to make Tao angry with him. To be honest, it was cute somehow but he still tried to act a little bit mad.

     "Yah! Kris! Off the bed! You know you're not allowed on the bed!" He said angrily, pointing down to the floor which made Kris pout lightly as he crawled down from the bed. Tao crossed his arms and shake his head, making his puppy look down.

     "You know what you get when you don't listen. Turn around, head on the floor." He ordered before Kris turned around slowly on all his four and leaned his head down while his butt was still up in the air. Tao kneeled down behind him and ran his hand slowly over his ass before he gave him a light smack.

     "I don't wanna hear any sounds." He said before smacked him again. He could feel the older boy twitching lightly every time he slapped his ass and he could clearly see him biting his lips as he tried to keep quiet. Tao spanked his ass a few more times, slowly increasing the strength with every hit. After a while, the older boy couldn't help but whimper lightly as his skin turned into a slight shade of red.

     However, Tao knew that if he was allowed to make any sounds, he'd be moaning loudly. He'd given each cheek ten smacks by now and he was pretty sure, that if he'd take a look between his legs right now, Kris would be quite hard at the moment if he hadn't already been so before. His puppy knew better than to touch himself though. If Tao didn't tell him to or gave him permission, he'd just be punished again.

     "Get up." The younger boy said as he stood up again after he'd given each cheek five more slaps. Kris slowly pushed himself and turned around to look up at his Master again, biting his lips lightly.

     "Now I hope you won't jump on the bed again without my permission." Tao pointed his finger at him, making Kris shake his head quickly.

     "Good. I think it's time for a treat now since you've only had that boring milk before. You want Master's milk, right?" He chuckled, caressing Kris' cheek gently before he ran a hand through his hair. His puppy smiled happily at him and wiggled his butt lightly as if he was trying to wiggle his tail, making Tao grin. The younger boy had already opened his pants and pulled them down a bit before he pulled out his cock and started stroking himself slowly. Kris was already about to lean closer and stuck out his tongue but Tao held him back quickly, shaking his head.

     "No, no, no. I don't think I've said anything about starting yet. You should know that you have to beg first." He chuckled a little, while the older one let out a small sigh. Kris then licked his lips shortly before he leaned closer once again, only to nuzzle nose against his length. He let out a few whimpers, barking cutely as he almost cuddled his whole face against his groin.

     Tao couldn't help but grin as he watched him. He wasn't even sure why he made him do this. If it was just to humiliate him a bit or to make him wait longer or maybe just because Tao found it incredibly cute. He really didn't know but it amused him every time to watch the older one like this. He was about to give him permission when he suddenly felt a small lick on his balls, making him push Kris back immediately.

     "Yah! Who said anything about licking?" He narrowed his eyes and leaned down to him, slapping his face lightly as he glared at him.

     "You better be listening, boy, or do you need another spanked?" Tao tilted his head in question but Kris quickly shook his head and nuzzled his head against the other boy's leg, as if he was trying to apologize to his Master. The younger one sighed but then brushed Kris' hair once again, ruffling it lightly.

     "Try again." He said, getting Kris to move between his legs right away while he nuzzled into him again. His whimpers and barks sounded even whinier this time and Tao quickly gave in, giving him a gentle smile.

     "Suck me off, puppy."

     Kris didn't need to hear that twice as he licked his lips before he finally ran his tongue along the other's cock. He moved it slowly along the sensitive skin for a few times before he teased the tip a bit. His tongue dipped into the slit and then gently swirled around the tip as he started sucking on it. Tao moaned lowly, keeping his hands in his hair as he tilted his head back in pleasure. He might have pushed the other back for a while to tease him, but he had also been waiting himself.

     Another moan escaped his lips when the older one finally took him in more, making him buck his hips as he tried to get even deeper. He let his puppy move his for a while, letting him try to adjust his throat to his length before he suddenly tightened the grip in his hair and started thrusting into his mouth.

     Kris groaned and shut his eyes tightly, feeling himself gag a little when the other pushed himself even deeper. He tried to relax more and pressed his tongue more against his length as he moved, making the younger boy moan even louder. After a while, he slowed down again, letting go of his hair as he wanted to let him breathe for a moment. But Kris had other plans as he tried to take him in deeply once again, feeling the tip brushing against the back of his throat. He groaned a little, only adding more pleasure for the other until he suddenly stayed still.

     He kept his lips around him and rubbed his tongue against him, making Tao widen his eyes lightly before he pulled back again. The younger boy panted as he stared at Kris for a moment who only took a quick breath and then started moving his head quickly over him again. Tao could feel himself getting closer and knew he wouldn't last longer anymore.

     "Fuck...Kris, sit." He growled suddenly and the older boy immediately pulled back, sitting back on his heels as he looked up at Tao. His mouth was opened as he let his tongue out a bit, only waiting for the other cum. The smaller one only had to stroke himself a few more times before he finally came, placing his tip at Kris' lips as he moaned and bucked his hips lightly.

     "Ah.." He bit his lips lightly, trying to take a deep breath while his puppy leaned forward and licked his tip to clean him up. He smiled at his Master as he swallowed his cum and Tao smiled back when he finally opened his eyes again.

     "Good boy. Master's milk is really a lot better, right?" He grinned and brushed the older one's hair gently, while both of them were still panting slightly. Tao then let go of Kris who started whimpering lightly and stretched himself a bit on the floor. The younger boy knew what he wanted but he tilted his head and looked at his puppy confused. Kris groaned a bit and crawled closer to him, nuzzling against Tao's leg as he looked up at him with a pout on his face.

     "Mhm...you want to cuddle?" Tao chuckled, watching the other with amusement while the look on his face got more desperate. He must have been hard for quite a while and hadn't really be able to get in touch with anything just as long. Kris let out another few whimpers and moved even closer, making his groin lightly rub against his Master's leg and Tao could feel his erection. The other was almost humping his leg before the younger boy finally gave in and leaned down a bit.

     "Let me fill you up. Turn around." He almost whispered, smirking when Kris turned around in no time on his fours, leaning down on his elbows to push his butt out even more. Tao shook his head again. The other one really seemed desperate by now but he couldn't really blame and just kneeled down behind him. He ran his hands over Kris' ass, squeezing it gently before he moved his butt plug a little. The older one squirmed and let out a small moan when the other pulled out his tail but whimpered right away as he felt empty now.

     Tao licked his lips as he traced his clenching hole fingers and then spread his cheeks a bit to expose him even more. He leaned closer and slowly ran his tongue over it, circling it lightly before he pressed his tongue flat against his entrance. He felt Kris pushing back against him, moaning softly with every touch of his tongue. The younger one loved to hear his moans, grinning a bit before he sucked on the skin and then pushed his tongue lightly inside him. His puppy started squirming a bit and Tao had to tighten his grip on his ass a bit to keep him from moving so much as he started thrusting his tongue in and out of him.

     "Hng.." Kris couldn't help but moan loudly, making a much too human sound for Tao's liking and earning him a slap on his ass, but the older one didn't care as it just felt too good to not make a sound. Tao ran a hand between the other's legs, gently running his fingers over his length. He could feel him twitching as he fucked his hole with tongue. Once, he had made him cum just like that but right now Tao really wanted to be inside him as his own cock started to react again.

     He quickly pulled back, making Kris groan a bit but he was quiet again as soon as he felt Tao's tip rubbing against the same spot his tongue had just touched. The younger one was glad that his puppy was a bit stretched from his butt plug and didn't really need to be prepared anymore. His saliva should have been enough as he slowly pushed in with a low growl.

     "Fuck.." He tilted his head back, trying to keep still as Kris clenched hard around him. The taller one had tightened his hands into fists and tried to breathe slowly before he lightly pushed his hips back, giving the other a sign to move. Tao bit his lips, glad when the other wanted him to move right away because he didn't wanna wait much longer and started moving his hips slowly deeply inside him. At this moment, he didn't even care what kind of sounds the other made and just enjoyed the feeling of his walls tightening around him every time he thrusted his hips deeper.

     Kris bit his lips harder hard when the younger boy started moving faster inside him, he growled but moaned at the same time, desperately wanting to touch his hard length. But he wouldn't dare to move his hand anywhere close to it without the other telling him to. His eyes widened lightly when Tao gripped his hips tightly and thrusted even harder, making me gasp when he hit his prostate and started moving against that same spot over and over again.

     The younger boy slapped his ass hard again and then made his hips move back against him. He could feel himself going deeper and also getting closer to his climax. His one hand kept the tight grip on his hips while the other ran over Kris' back, lightly digging his nails into the skin, making the older one arch his back before he dropped his head on the floor again. They were both panting hard and Kris suddenly started barking repeatedly, letting the other know that he was close and needed to cum.

     "Not..yet.." Tao groaned, wanting to stay inside him just a little bit longer although he knew he couldn't hold himself back much longer as well. He kept on thrusting hard and fast as Kris' sounds became more desperate. He wasn't allowed to cum yet but it wouldn't be long until he had to, whether he wanted to or not. He started barking again, squirming more on the floor and whining more loudly before Tao let out a small sigh.

     "Ahh...fuck. Cum!" He smacked his ass hard before he moved his hand between his legs, squeezing the tip of the other's cock gently and holding his hand in front of it. The older one twitched before he finally bucked his hips and moaned loudly as he came, clenching even harder around Tao's length. The younger boy groaned but shortly released himself after him when the other kept on tightening around him.

     "Damn..." He slowly moved inside him a few more time, leaning over the other's back a bit while he tried to control his breathing. He brought his hand up to Kris' lips, holding it there as he kissed his back gently.

     "Lick it up, puppy." Tao mumbled a bit as he was still out of breath, but the older one moved his head to lean closer and started licking up his own cum from the other's hand. When the handwas clean again, he closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh as he didn't feel like moving at all. The younger one slowly pulled out and immediately grabbed the tail to push it back inside him slowly, making Kris groan a bit.

     "Are you tired now?" Tao gently ran his hand along his puppy's back, while the other nodded lightly, still panting slightly as he didn't move away from his position. The younger boy chuckled a bit and got up again, looking at his bed. He thought about telling Kris to come over to take off the collar, but then decided against it. Somehow he wanted his puppy in bed tonight. Maybe it was also the fact, that Kris usually woke him up in all kinds off way when he was still his puppy. Sometimes he just nuzzled his face against his neck or poked him with his nose. Sometimes he was on all his fours, right above him and licked his face until he pushed him away. Sometimes he just quietly barked into his ear until Tao woke up. Whatever it was, he just seemed absolutely adorable to him and he couldn't deny that he loved waking up next to his puppy.

     He went to lock the door, just in case someone decided to barge in on them the next morning and find Kris naked with a collar around his neck and putt plug with a tail on it in his butt. Tao really wanted to avoid that, so it was better to just lock it right away. He quickly changed after that and only put on some boxers before he pulled the covers of the bed aside before he got in.

     "Come here." He patted the space next to him, motioning for Kris to get into the bed as well. The other looked up and smiled softly, crawling up into the bed slowly before he lay down next to his Master. Tao wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him closely as he kissed his nose and then his lips for the first time that night, making the older boy grin a bit.

     "Goodnight, my puppy." He said, brushing the other's hair back as he looked down at him. Kris only cuddled even closer to him, taking a deep breath. They always had their little secret signs for each other because Kris wasn't allowed to speak. When the older one then barked once and licked his nose, Tao couldn't help smile even though he was scrunching his nose a bit.

     "I love you, too." Tao whispered into his ear before Kris closed his eyes, nuzzling his head against the other's chest and quickly fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
